


a little

by neocult (kcult)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crushing, Lots of kissing, M/M, Pining, bestfriends!markhyuck, how tf do you tag, i guess, lapslock, minor sexual content if you squint, ok maybe this isn’t very sexual unless you think it is, sfw, there’s nomin if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 15:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18702574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcult/pseuds/neocult
Summary: mark just misses his best friend a little too much.





	a little

**Author's Note:**

> man idk this is kinDA wack imo but i tried my best. and this idea has been floating in my head, i needed to get it out. drop feedback when you can <3 hope whoever reads this enjoys!

“ah, c’mon mark, it’s just this once.” yukhei pleads, “it’s been too long—three months! with only occasional but incomplete meet ups, everyone’s going.” mark thinks hard, staring at his unfinished papers. he’s brought back to reality when his roommate snoops into his computer and notebook, “mark! these are all due in a week and a half from now.” he exclaims incredulously, mark could only rub the back of his neck and chuckle nervously, “i just want things to get done quicker.” yukhei rolls his eyes, “my god, you work yourself too hard. let loose a little, at least just for tonight.” the latter hums in thought, “donghyuck misses you.” yukhei adds.

at this, mark’s a little convinced. he’d always ignored the all too familiar feeling he gets when he’s with donghyuck, whether they’re fucking around or not. sometimes, he’d like to keep it that way, ignored and unacknowledged at all. though, he started feeling such when he and donghyuck had a quick rendezvous during donghyuck’s lunch break, he was still in senior year while mark was a freshman in college. and goodness, he still remembers so vividly how he felt back then—and it scares him quite a bit. a quick, needy and needless to say, messy, make out in a fucking bathroom stall. when mark left afterwards, well let’s say he missed him a little too much and a little to fast.

the two hear a buzz, a new message from donghyuck, ‘markie! are you coming later?’ yukhei laughs from behind mark, and mark sighs.

mark absolutely hates and loves how he is with donghyuck and then again, he’s quite scared. a week after that rendezvous, he did start missing donghyuck a little to unusually much. he’d find himself typing in a message for him, hovering over the send button, then deleting the previous one and typing a new one. he goes like that for a minute or two, and decides not to. the second he hears a buzz though, he practically jumps for his phone—but getting a little disappointed when he sees it’s not for donghyuck. then he finds himself grinning when it is. ‘no, i just missed him a lot compared to before—and i’m just a little stressed.’ he dismisses to himself back then.

‘i will.’ mark sends, “so it just took donghyuck to make you go? whipped.” yukhei remarks, teasing him. “i just miss my best friend.” the younger shrugs and the older feigns faux offense, “ouch, best friend he says.” the black haired boy casually raises an eyebrow in question, “mark, you have a crush. it’s obvious.” mark turns to his computer, shutting it down, “i don’t.”

yukhei could only sigh and roll his eyes, walking off to his closet to find clothes, “keep telling yourself that, it brings more intense emotions i guess.” mark halts what he was doing and turns to yukhei, who’s back is faced to him, he was speechless. ‘okay...’ mark thinks to himself, “we leave in forty minutes, by the way.”

‘yay! see you later markie <3’ donghyuck sends, ‘see you later duckie :)’ he replies, ‘no heart? :((‘ mark only rolls his eyes, ‘<2+1, happy?’ donghyuck replies instantly, ‘close enough, fucking nerd.’

mark finds himself smiling wide, and softly. though he still chooses to ignore the same feeling again, he thinks it’s best to do so. but on the other side of the room, yukhei notices the expression and shakes his head, “stupid lovebirds.” he mutters quietly to himself.

—♡—

mark missed this feeling, laughing along to his friends, some only slightly intoxicated, some a little too tipsy. he knew there was something missing though, “remember when..” chenle hiccups, “hyuckie hyung f—“ another hiccup, “fell on the grass and...” another darn hiccup, “and my figure marked on the grass bed, yes.” donghyuck finishes, the whole table laughing and hollering at his arrival and nine word story. ‘ah there’s the last puzzle piece,’ mark thinks, ‘we’re complete now.’

a little jealousy. that’s what he feels when renjun hugs donghyuck a little too tighter and longer than usual. oh wait, jealousy?

“i missed you.” renjun smiles, “i missed you too rennie.” donghyuck smiles. no, mark can’t be jealous. he’s just a little tipsy, that’s all.

mark’s taken away from his thoughts when a familiar pair of arms snake around his neck, “hi.” mark turns over to his shoulder where donghyuck was, “hey. i missed you, duckie.” he couldn’t wipe the smile off his face. donghyuck reciprocates the same smile and takes a seat on mark’s lap comfortably, instantly nosing his neck a bit and inhaling the oh so familiar scent, “i missed you too, markie.”

mark chuckles, “of course you did.” and if only mark could hear donghyuck’s thoughts, how he misses and easily melts in mark’s company, scent, voice—everything. but they were both stuck in thinking they could only stay the way they are. though, at least donghyuck did accept the fact that he is pretty fucking in love with his best friend. but mark was stubborn, really damn stubborn.

a little more jealousy. he feels as he takes notice of how renjun’s gazing at both of them, the ash gray haired boy sitting on his lap, specifically. donghyuck doesn’t notice though, he’s busy drinking some shots and playing with mark’s hand.

donghyuck comfortably leans on mark’s chest once again. softly tracing random shapes onto the top of mark’s hand and knuckles. the lights are dim and mark’s ears blurred out every noise, even the yelling of his friends and the booming music. he thinks he could stay there for a long time. he likes it a little too much.

he lets one hand thread through donghyuck’s dyed hair, he knows donghyuck loves that. the younger boy stops tracing shapes on his hands, which is fine, and just completely relaxes under mark.

donghyuck sits up a bit and turns to mark, “you want me to get some more drinks?” he asks, “i rather let you stay on your seat but if you insist on getting them yourself, i’ll come with.” mark replies, “i like the sound of that.” he grins.

a little possessive. he feels as they both get up, and mark feels the eyes training them as they leave after they tell their friends of getting more drinks. amidst the cheering of the tipsy ones, he hears jeno and jaemin suggest they go to the bathroom for a bit as they pass by them. mark snakes his arm around donghyuck’s waist and a smirk ghosts his expression when donghyuck inches a little more closer.

—♡—

that certain rendezvous they had was two years ago. but right now, this feels exactly like it. but a little better and maybe a little worse.

“took you long enough.” donghyuck remarks, “shut up.” mark rolls his eyes and hungrily connects their lips together.

definitely feels like two years ago, it really does. donghyuck was sitting on the sink, his arms trapping mark’s neck. mark’s cold hands roaming the exposed skin, he was wearing a crop top. just like two years ago. they do this sometimes, the last one only two months ago, why does this feel different?

“shit.” donghyuck hisses, his forehead resting on mark’s shoulder as mark sucks only a bit on the spot between his neck and collarbone. an unusual amount of adrenaline’s rushing through mark’s veins. 

but mark goes back to his lips, because god those lips are his favorite. donghyuck seems a little too needy too, and he keeps whining into the kiss, obviously asking for more. mark lightly gropes his ass and the younger boy gasps, letting mark’s tongue enter his mouth.

donghyuck keeps playing with the hair on mark’s nape softly, and he pulls him closer each second. and as each second passes, both of them are just loving the feeling. indulging in each other’s presence, and again, maybe a little too much.

they stopped, foreheads resting on each other, catching their breaths. “you know...” donghyuck starts breathlessly, “i missed this.” he pants a little more, “no, i missed you.” mark smiles and looks down onto his lips and gave him a peck, “i missed you most.” at this, donghyuck smiles, “you look like a mess.” mark comments, an deep chuckle escaping past his lips and oh did that make donghyuck’s heart flutter.

donghyuck didn’t know what he was thinking but he let it slip past his mouth, “your mess.” the latter was taken aback by this, “your mess huh?” the former gets shy now, but is surprise by a chaste and little long kiss, “i like the sound of that.”

at this point, mark accepts it. he accepts the strong feelings he’s had for donghyuck. he knows it and now chooses to acknowledge it. and maybe that’s what’s different this time.

“it’s a shitty place to confess here, but fuck it. mark, i love you and i have been for about two years now.” donghyuck confesses, the last part of the last sentence a little fading.

mark smiles, and his hand leaves donghyuck’s waist making the younger boy panic a little inside. but instead, his hand goes to the younger’s hand and intertwines them. “yeah this is pretty lame, but i love you too, and for two years as well.”

that was what was drastically different this time, the kiss they shared back there was different, and so was the label. the only thing that was the same was probably the setting—and the feelings, but it was stronger this, time, really stronger. and god did it feel like this was the first time, and they loved it.

**Author's Note:**

> that’s all! please leave a comment if you have time, also, not proofread feel free to point anything out! hope you liked my shitty writing! <3


End file.
